


Twenty-four

by shadowweaver



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Hentai, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowweaver/pseuds/shadowweaver
Summary: A virus. That’s what they said it was. It’s killed 65% of their city--being everyone over twenty-four years old. At first, the citizens believed the authorities--that was until the authorities started dying. Left and right, politicians, police officers, doctors--they all died off and all that was left of this city of eight million people dwindled down to a mere one million in a matter of months. The entire population is under 24 years old. Just think of what that can bring.





	1. Chapter 1

A virus. That’s what they said it was. It’s killed 65% of their city--being everyone over twenty-four years old. At first, the citizens believed the authorities--that was until the authorities started dying. Left and right, politicians, police officers, doctors--they all died off and all that was left of this city of eight million people dwindled down to a mere one million in a matter of months.

And then it spread--to everywhere else in the world. And here the world is, nearly a decade later.

“I’ve got work,” Naruto lifted himself off the bed and turned his back to Konohamaru. Of course, he needed to shower after what had just just occurred. Blue eyes landed on the fifteen year old in his bed and the corner of his lips turned up into a smile. “You wanna join?”

“Didn’t you wear me out enough?”

“If you can’t take it, just admit it.” Naruto folded his arms across his chest. He used to feel guilt about this arrangement in the beginning. After the virus hit, the pool of options he had for dating in the city was limited. Yeah, there were guys around his age--but the way Konohamaru made him feel made the six year age gap seem like nothing.

The younger boy crawled out of the bed with a sigh. It wasn’t like he actually minded this. It was strange, really. With none of his family around--aside from his uncle Asuma who was right on the mark at twenty-four--he realized he didn’t care what anyone else thought of him. Those people found that luck was really on their side because once you hit age 24--you seemed to stop aging.

Konohamaru had originally thought of himself as straight as an arrow. He dated girls, had sex with girls--and Naruto had always seemed like more of a big brother to him. But one night, his bedroom door opened and his roommate stepped in with the biggest hard-on he’d ever seen. The rest was history.

As he followed the older male into the bathroom, he watched the way his muscles rolled with each movement he made.

It was probably safe to say that he loved Naruto--after all, he’d allowed him to cum in him, for fuckssake. 

“You comin’?” Naruto turned towards him and spoke in that husky voice that Konohamaru loved so much. He was stroking himself as well, pumping his ten inch cock back to hardness. Konohamaru was never a fan of shower sex. The floor was slippery and for some reason, water just made the wrong things dryer to him.

“Yeah…” The boy stepped in, his back to the older man. Naruto wrapped his arms around him from behind and planted a gentle kiss on the crook of his neck.

“Too hot?” He muttered.

“No,” Konohamaru breathed. His eyes fluttered shut as he concentrated on the way Naruto’s hands roamed his body.

I wonder if he thinks I’m better than Sasuke, Konohamaru thought. Naruto was well-known around the city--chances are because he was engaged to the mayor. Originally, the title belonged to Sasuke’s father. But after he passed, Sasuke was his only child around and naturally decided to take over.

Naruto’s cock poked at Konohamaru’s hole, as if Naruto were asking permission for entrance. As if he didn’t already stake claim to the worn hole fifteen minutes before. The younger male planted his hands on the wall as the hard length slid into him slowly.

“Will you come visit me on your break?” Naruto asked him as he pumped into him. “You know how much I like a blow job or two with my lunch.”

“Is that all you wanted from me?” Konohamaru panted. 

“Or we can wait until tonight and I can take out all my pent up frustrations on you then.”

Konohamaru voiced his preference with a sharp groan and Naruto smirked in response, letting his cock sink in all the way.

While he fucked his boy, he started spreading soak around his body, rolling his hips like it was nothing. He liked Konohamaru because he was obedient, for the most part. Naruto was the only one allowed in his hole and that’s how things would stay. He was one of Naruto’s favorite toys.

“You’re tense,” Naruto grunted. “Relax.”

“It’s big.”

“It’s always big, get over it,” he growled with a hard thrust. The younger boy winced as the blond’s balls slapped against his sore hole. “Take it...show me you’re worth fucking.”

“Can you slow down?” Konohamaru asked him. That’s when Naruto brought his hand down on Konohamaru’s ass hard.

“What did I say about begging?” He barked.

“I’m sorry.” This was how sex with Naruto went. Once he got horny, he got violent. It’s something he’s never been able to sort out with him--why couldn’t he get off without inflicting pain on someone?

Konohamaru tried to pull away, but Naruto held him against the wall as he rutted into him. He decided to pick up his, each one of his hard thrusts sent the other boy’s hips forward and slammed them into the shower wall. He was sure his pelvis would be bruised, but that was the nature of things.

“Let’s just get this over with, since you’re such a little bitch.” Naruto’s words cut through Konohamaru and the boy let his head press against the wall as the blond held his large balls against his hole. He let out a low groan as his orgasm approached and banged his cum into the aching hole. “How’s that? Isn’t that good?”

“Yes, sir,” Konohamaru choked out. Maybe this was why Sasuke left?

Naruto pulled out roughly once he was done emptying himself into the boy and stepped back to watch as his thick load spilled from the battered opening. He smacked his cock against him once more and whispered. “Get cleaned up. I’m leaving in thirty minutes.”

And with that, he stepped out of the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

The age of consent was lowered. Kakashi kept that in mind as he gripped the edge of the table while this child pounded into him. It was a hot situation--a horny virgin messaged him nervously about a quick blowjob. That quickly escalated and now here he was with five inches of juvenile cock rutting into him.

Shikamaru was twelve--exactly half Kakashi’s age. And it showed in the way he fucked--so desperate to cum. Kakashi could imagine he was in a state of complete bliss by the way he drooled as he fucked him.

This was perfectly legal--in what world did that make sense?  Given, it was pretty much frowned upon to get involved with someone more than four years younger than you--until they hit  _ that  _ age.

“So good…” Shikamaru whimpered and the older man noticed his phone vibrating on the table. He picked it up and answered the phone call.

“This better be good,” he said.

“You busy?” Hidan asked. He could tell by the chuckle that Hidan definitely knew what Kakashi was doing right now.

“What’s it sound like?” Kakashi grunted as the slaps of Shikamaru’s small balls echoed through the bathroom.

“Who is it? One of your students?”

Kakashi snickered. “Wouldn’t you like to know? He’ll be gone by the time you get here. We’re just finishing up, now.”

“So, I can’t take him for a spin?”

“Well, he’s a top,” Kakashi smiled and in that moment, Shikamaru was able to push far enough to scrape against the man’s sweet spot. Kakashi responded with a sharp cry into the phone. On the other end, Hidan was stroking himself to the sounds.

“Fuck, I should just come over now and fuck you with him if he's that good.” Hidan’s hand slipped into his jeans and he fisted his thick cock. “If he treating you like the whore that you are?”

“Not like you would,” Kakashi reached down and started caressing Shikamaru’s balls slowly. “I’ve gotta go, though.”

He hung up the phone and started to move his hips on the cock. “Let’s finish this up, we’re running out of time. Your dad will be here any minute.”

Itachi wasn’t, by any means, Shikamaru’s real father. But when the adults started dying, that left behind millions of orphans with no one to take care of them. The city dealt with this problem by reassigning babies to two individuals over the age of nineteen who test high enough on a federal competency test. Itachi and his friend, Kisame, were able to adopt three children at once--Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru.

The last thing Kakashi wanted was to fight one of the boy’s dads--he wasn’t sure if he could win against a hardened criminal and an ex-prostitute. They probably fought dirty.

“I’m close…” Shikamaru whined as he started to buck wildly into the man, chewing on his bottom lip. This was amazing--he’d be able to tell everyone at school that he hooked up with the hottest teacher. He pulled his phone from his pocket secretly and started to record himself diving into Kakashi’s hole. About ten seconds into the video, he started to empty himself into him, making sure to groan loudly.

“I don’t saying you could cum in me,” Kakashi noted.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Shikamaru panted before he ended the video and put his phone back in his back pocket. He pulled his limp cock out of the hole a few seconds after and stepped back.

“How was that for your first time?” Kakashi asked as he pulled up his pants. He didn’t mind keeping the boy’s cum in him till Hidan got here. It’d probably make for great lube for him. 

“It was great,” the boy grinned. “Can...can we do it again some time?”

Kakashi smirked. “Maybe. Just--keep this between us. Agreed?”

Shikamaru nodded in response. “Of course--just between you and me.”

  
  


“You can’t like him, haven’t you heard about him?” Sakura hit Ino in the shoulder as the walked past the ramen stand. “That’s Naruto Uzumaki--the mayor’s ex-fiance? He’s having sex with too many guys to count.”

“And?” The mayor was her uncle--it didn’t make any difference to her.

“And that’s just it--he’s a player who’s only interested in men. You’ve got a lot going against you.”

Ino hated hearing that she couldn’t do something. She stopped in her tracks and glared as she backed up towards the stand. Sakura assumed those tiny details were going to stop her from getting what she wanted? She stepped up behind the man.

And she noticed that he was a lot taller than she anticipated. Then again, she’d only seen him from afar.

She tapped on his broad shoulders and when he turned to look at her, she almost backed into someone.

“Yeah?” His voice was husky. Deeper than she thought it’d be, yet more juvenile as well. He turned in his chair to fully face her and for a moment, she could have sworn he was checking her out. She parted her lips and searched for something to say to him.

Why hadn’t she planned ahead?

“You okay?” He asked, picking up his beer. 

“I’m Ino,” the girl stretched out her hand timidly for him to shake. The corner of Naruto’s lip turned up into a smirk. Ino was Itachi’s kid--Naruto didn’t get the chance to meet her when he was dating Sasuke. Though he had seen pictures of her--she’d grown into an attractive young woman. She had to be about fifteen by now--the same age as Konohamaru.

“Naruto,” he smiled at her. “Take a seat?”

She blushed and looked back at Sakura, who was watching from a safe distance away, before sitting down next to the man.

“So, how old are you?” He asked her.

“Um--I’m fourteen.”

“Old enough,” he muttered as he ordered two drinks. 

“What about you?”

“I’m twenty-one,” he said without missing a beat. “So, what’d you come up to me for?”

Their drinks came back and Ino just stared down at her. She didn’t drink--never has, but Naruto had bought it for her. She was smart enough to know this meant he had some interest.

So much for being gay.

She tossed the shot back and immediately started coughing once it was down. Naruto looked at her with amusement while patting her back through her coughing fit.

“Um--I just...wanted to talk to you.”

Ino wasn’t the first girl to approach him today. Hinata Hyuga, a girl he worked with, had brought him an entire cake today. But Ino was cute. And she had ties to Sasuke, which made her even more appealing in Naruto’s eyes.

“Well, you’re talking to me,” he smiled. “So, what’s next?”


	3. Chapter 3

“A virgin, huh?” This had to be his lucky day. It wasn’t every day that he took someone’s virginity--especially not a girl. Naruto was gay, everyone seemed to know it except for this girl. But he couldn’t really blame her when he was standing over her with cum pulsing out of his throbbing cock. He’d had just enough drinks to bring her back to his place. Konohamaru was out at the library, he’d probably be there all night.

“Is that a problem?” Ino asked him timidly.

“Absolutely not,” he replied, keeping his eyes on the way his pre-cum leaked onto her pussy. He considered just plunging into her ass, but how many times would he get the chance to fuck a pussy? “If it starts to hurt, just tell me.”

With that, he pushed his length into her slowly, his jaw dropping when he felt how wet and warm it was--tight as all hell as well. He could barely fit.

Why had it taken him this long to try out a pussy if this was how they felt?

Ino tensed up--and reasonably so. Naruto was big--bigger than most of the men he'd slept with. She was small, even by his standards. But that didn't deter him from pulling out and slamming back into her.

“So, do your daddies know you're out here opening your legs for me?”

“I'm legal.”

“That's not what I asked.” Naruto grinded into her hard and took in every whimper. For a second, Ino assumed maybe she was in over her head. “I'm gonna send you home with your first load. I guarantee you that your dads would love to eat it out of your sore pussy.”

“My dads wouldn't dream of touching me that way.”

Naruto scoffed. “Get him horny. He’ll do things you couldn’t imagine.” Naruto knew for himself. His father was the one who first showed him how good it could actually feel to get his dick sucked. And ever since that night, he’s made it his goal to get laid as much as possible. That only increased once the virus hit. Funny how eager boys Ino’s age are. Naruto was eleven when he fucked his first teenager.

Ino couldn’t believe this was happening--couldn’t believe how easy it was to get into his bed. She’d have to tell Sakura and Hinata about this. There was no way this wouldn’t bump her up a tier in her social circle. Strangely enough, her being the mayor’s niece didn’t phase people much.

Naruto pulled out halfway and started stroking himself, licking his lips as he took in his small she looked around his big cock. 

“Is it as good as you thought it’d be?” He asked, leaning over her. “Getting fucked by the man of your dreams?”

Ino’s breath hitched and she tightened around him, causing Naruto to let out a sharp groan and thrust into her hard. His balls rested against her and he let his upper body fall against hers. Ino was a distraction for him--all of his attention was on her. So, he couldn’t hear the front door open as Konohamaru stepped into the apartment.

“You feel my cock stretching your pussy?” He growled.

His bedroom door opened slowly and Naruto picked up his head just in time to make eye contact with Konohamaru. Initially, he felt some sense of startlement when he saw him, but that was quickly replaced by curiosity and he pulled out of Ino to fully face him.

“You’re home,” he smiled.

“What the hell is this?” Konohamaru glared at Ino. She was in one of his classes, he’d heard about her talking about Naruto, but he never thought it would go anywhere. He balled his hands into fists. 

“Just having a little fun.” Naruto ran his fingers along his slick cock. “Care to join?”

Ino’s eyes widened at the offer Naruto gave to Konohamaru and she sat up. “What? No!”

“What’s wrong?” Naruto asked her. “Afraid to get stretched by two cocks?”

The two teenagers looked at each other once more. The longer Konohamaru maintained eye contact with Ino, the more the idea of fucking her started to sound appealing. Not because of any attraction to her, but because she expected to be able to fuck his man in his home. He couldn’t let that happen without having some part in it. So, he walked towards her, unzipping his pants quickly.

“Good boy.” Naruto reached out and smoothed a hand through Konohamaru’s hair. “Fuck her nice and hard.”

“I know what to do,” the boy snapped as he lined himself up. Ino didn’t make any sudden movements, she just stared up at Konohamaru with wide, concerned eyes. And as he slid himself in, he watched her expression change to one of alarm. He started fucking her slow and hard, making sure she felt every inch of his cock when he pushed into her. Naruto watched for a moment before he decided to jump in, pushing himself into Konohamaru’s tight hole while he fucked Ino.

“That’s it--fuck her till you leave a load,” Naruto whispered in his ear.

That wouldn’t take long with the way Naruto was fucking him and Ino was milking his cock in the best way possible. He reached up and cupped one of her breasts, squeezing it roughly.

Naruto didn’t know what Ino and Konohamaru were like in school. The two of them traveled with different crowds--rival crowds, some would call them. This fuck session was about more than claiming his home, he was showing Ino which of them was stronger.

Konohamaru drew in a sharp breath and rolled his hips one last time as he emptied himself into her. Ino squeaked as he fucked his load into her and she held her breath till he pulled out and stepped away from her.

“How’d she feel?” Naruto asked him.

Konohamaru cast his roommate a dark look as he pulled zipped himself up. “I’m sleeping in my own bed tonight. Don’t bother knocking.”

He was pissed, but Naruto didn’t have time to think about it. He slid back into Ino and threw his head back to moan at how warm and slick she was. He fucked her fast, taking in the sound of the bed creaking.

Ino’s mind was going crazy right now. She had one load and Naruto was fucking her so hard she was sure he was going to cum soon. And her lower body was starting to hurt. She felt a heat starting to pool in her center and when Naruto wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the bed, she chewed on her bottom lip to keep from crying out while he bounced her up and down on his dick.

“Here it comes,” he pressed his lips to her neck as he spoke. “I’m gonna send you home with two big loads. You ready?”

“Yes,” Ino whimpered.

“I want you to tell everyone about this. Tell them that I brought you back to my apartment and put your virgin pussy to good use.”

He gave her a few more hard pumps before he exploded inside of her, grunting as he came hard and fucked into her hard. Once he was done, he lowered her to the bed and pulled out, smirking.

“You can find my number on my refrigerator on your way out,” he said. “Text me your name and we’ll be in touch.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Sakura, it was amazing,” Ino nearly groaned the words as she recalled her experience from the other night. She woke up the next morning sore as all hell, but that didn’t wipe the smile off her face. “You have no idea how good it feels.”

“So, are you gonna see him again?” Sakura asked.

At that, Ino smiled. She’d gotten Naruto’s number before she left, but she hadn’t texted him since then. What would she say?

“I don’t know...I might.” She couldn’t help but giggle. “God, he was so sensual. I can’t begin to explain it.”

“Well, thankfully you don’t have to.” In fact, Sakura could do without all of the details. Who would want to hear about the girl they liked having sex with some other guy? The pinkette pursed her lips, shifting her eyes to the ground. “I think I’ve heard enough.”

“Aw, are you jealous?” Ino fell back on her bed. “Mad that I had sex before you?”

Something like that, Sakura thought to herself. She’d had a crush on Ino since...well, she wasn’t sure when. It just seemed to happen at some point after they’d been friends for long enough. 

No, it was around the time they hit puberty.

Ino grew up. She got a big rack and a voice that would make you shiver. Sakura found herself trying harder and harder to keep her secret around the girl.

An eight inch cock was a difficult thing to hide, no matter what anyone said. And when Ino did things like change in front of her or describe her first time taking a cock, it was even more difficult.

“I just think we could talk about something else…”

Ino smirked. “Oh yeah? Do you have anything interesting going on?” She arched an eyebrow.

“I...well....” She swallowed. “I’ve been texting this guy named Natsu all day…”

Ino jumped down on her bed and gave Sakura that look. When her eyes narrowed and her smirk got even more devious than usual. 

“Natsu? Is he cute? Why haven’t you told me about him before?”

“I didn’t want to jinx it?”

Ino nudged her. “You’re supposed to tell me these kinds of things. We’re best friends for a reason! Show me a picture of him. You’ve got to have one!”

Sakura couldn’t help but blush. She did have pictures of Natsu. Only problem was she didn’t have one where his dick wasn’t in at least partial view. She hadn’t met him yet, only talking to him over text or other forms of social media. At this point, all she knew was that he was sixteen and owned a small pizza joint on the outskirts of town with his siblings. Sakura had been scared to meet him. What if he didn’t like her?

“So? Are you going to show me?”

Sakura shrugged. “I don’t know…”

“Fine, be secretive.” Ino pouted and moved to the opposite side of her bedroom, glancing out the window. “My parents are going to be out for a few more hours. They left money for food. I’m thinking pizza. Sound good?”

“Yeah,” Sakura nodded. She was almost ashamed of how attracted she was to her friend. Licking her lips, the pinkette let her body fall to the bed completely and sighed tiredly. She thought to ask more questions about Ino’s encounter with Naruto. Sure, she’d told her that she didn’t want to know. But now she was just curious. How big was he? How long did they go?

It was obvious that any information she acquired would be used for the purpose of comparisons sake. 

Or maybe she was just more interested in getting a better visual of Ino in...that state. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t masturbated to thoughts of the two of them together. But that was only a dream at this point.

“Sakura…” Ino’s voice broke her out of her thoughts. Primarily, the tone of it. The blonde looked at her with a troubled look that made Sakura sit up and furrow her eyebrows. 

“What is it?”

“Can I...can I tell you something? Since we are best friends and all…”

“Yeah,” Sakura swallowed. “Of course, anything.”

“It’s about what happened with Naruto…” Ino had been trying to figure out if and how she would tell Sakura about her encounter. It was something she’d been thoroughly convinced she would keep to herself till the day she died, but that idea change over the course of the last few days. She’d begun thinking about her first time and how...intense it was. Not only being with another guy, but being with two guys. “He...wasn’t the only guy there.”

At that, Sakura’s jaw dropped. “What...do you mean?


	5. Chapter 5

_ This guy is blowing it _ . Sasuke had become a master at the poker face by now, especially when it came to terrible blind dates. This guy’s name was Zabuza. He was cute, which is why Sasuke didn’t walk out after first laying eyes on him. He was tall, muscular, and rugged looking in appearance. If Sasuke had to guess, he was likely one of Kisame’s recreational friends, making him some sort of criminal.

He wasn’t very considerate of keeping the conversation two-sided. He’d spent most of the time talking about himself while withholding as much information as possible. So far, Sasuke had gathered that he lived alone with two cats that he was absolutely in love with. That part was amusing, though. The fact that Zabuza looked so...intimidating, though he insisted on showing him pictures of his “babies”.

“So, how long have you and Kisame known each other?” Sasuke swirled the ice in his glass around slowly, contemplating just what he should do with Zabuza. He had to admit, it had been awhile since he’d been able to get off with the help of someone else. Touching himself was okay, but there was just something preferable about having someone do it for him.

Zabuza shrugged. “We lived together for about a year after the virus hit.”

“I see. And what did he tell you about me?” Perhaps prompting some conversation about himself would make this less boring.

“Well.” At that, Zabuza’s demeanor switched. He leaned back in his seat and gave Sasuke what the Uchiha could only assume was the true look of someone with predatory intentions. He’d seen that look on many faces in his line of work. “He just told me you were lookin’ for someone who knows a good time. I’ve been around the block enough times to know what that means.”

“Oh? And what does that mean?”

“Means you’re lookin’ for a good fuck.”

Well then. He got to the point, that was better than most guys. Sasuke had been jerked around by enough men at this point. 

“Good is an understatement. I want someone who will fuck me senseless.” His voice came out sharp and pointed, making Zabuza lean back in intimidation. “No relationships, no love--just a guy who can handle my libido.”

“I’ll be damned. The mayor’s a little freak, huh?” It didn’t surprise him much. He figured a guy would have to have a pretty high sex drive to be with Naruto Uzumaki. After all, that guy fucked half of the town. “So, I take it you’re a bottom, then?”

“Don’t make assumptions.”

“Sorry. Just tryin’ to figure out how this is gonna work. You said you wanted someone to fuck you, after all.”

“That includes riding my cock from time to time. I like variety.”

Zabuza sucked his teeth. “Bossy lil’thing.”

Sasuke looked around. This restaurant always had terrible service--one of the reasons he hated someone here. It was a wonder why Kisame recommended it. Sasuke was known for his impatience. With that said, he sighed and stood up.

“Let’s get out of here,” he said.

“We haven’t even ordered yet. You sure?”

“Stay if you want. I’m getting in my car.”


	6. Chapter 6

He lied about living alone. That was strike one for Sasuke. 

Zabuza’s roommate was far more interesting than him. He was fairly pretty as well. Long dark hair, soft features, and better curves than most women he’d encountered. He didn’t say much to Sasuke when they entered the apartment. He seemed to be deeply engrossed in whatever he was sketching at the moment.

Zabuza left the two of them alone while he went to jump into the shower.

“Are you in school?” Sasuke asked as he leaned over the younger male. 

Haku nodded. “Tenth grade.” After a moment, he looked up and Sasuke with a look of disconcern. “I take it you’re here to get fucked by my roommate?”

Sasuke smiled at him. “Well, someone’s getting fucked tonight. Whether it’s me or not remains to be determined. Is that a problem?”

The boy shrugged. “I stopped caring about who that man brought home a long time ago. As long as I’m not disturbed, I’m fine.”

Sasuke rested his hand on the desk to lean over Haku, his face mere inches from Haku’s hair.  _ He smells nice _ , Sasuke thought. He wasn’t usually one to hover so close to a stranger. He always viewed that as a predator’s approach and that was far from his character. But this boy was awfully  _ pretty _ \--it was hard to keep from wanting to be closer.

“Don’t you like your roommate?” Sasuke was actually curious. Had Zabuza had a piece of this one, yet?

“He’s just a roommate,” Haku said. “The person who just so happened to answer my ad online. It could have been anyone else. He respects my boundaries. I can say that much.”

“Well, that’s good.” Honestly, Sasuke wasn’t sure how much interest he had in Zabuza in comparison. Haku seemed so much more enticing to him.

“Can I help you?” Haku’s sharp tone made Sasuke snicker and take a step back. 

“Sorry. I suppose personal space is important.”

“No shit,” Haku replied.

By the time Zabuza came out of the bathroom, Sasuke was completely distracted. He didn’t even look twice at the nearly naked male that appeared in the doorway. Instead, his eyes remained trained on the boy engrossed in the drawing.

“You wanna come in here?” Zabuza’s gruff voice made Sasuke cringe internally.

_ On second thought, I don’t think I want to sleep with this one. _ It was a dickish thing to do--go home with a guy and decide you want to fuck his roommate instead, but sometimes that’s just how things worked.

“Actually, I was having a lovely conversation with your roommate, here.” Sasuke’s eyes drifted back down to the boy. “Weren’t we?”

Haku grunted in response. He’d officially checked out of this conversation, doing all that he could to avoid the sight of his roommate almost completely naked. Sasuke looked back up at Zabuza with a smirk and noticed the bigger male had a different look on his face.

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me?” He exclaimed angrily. “I was in there for ten minutes. What the fuck could he have said that changed your mind?”

“I didn’t say anything,” Haku said as he flipped his sketch book shut and stood up. “I’ve got to get this done. I suppose I’ll finish it in my bedroom, since I won’t get any privacy out here.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I don’t care who he is, he was an obnoxious, entitled asshole. I can see why you brought him home, but we clearly have different tastes in men.” Haku leaned against the kitchen counter, keeping his eyes on Zabuza. 

Sasuke left over an hour ago and Zabuza started tossing back the beers as soon as he stepped out of the door. It was easy to gather he was upset about not having sex, but there were better ways to go about taking out frustration. For instance, he had two perfectly good hands.

Only judging by the look of him, he was dangerously close to putting them on Haku. It had only happened once in the past, back when Zabuza first moved in. Haku said something to him about cleaning up after himself and the guy lost it. It was then that the younger roommate knew he’d have to watch where he stepped with this one. It wasn’t too big of a deal, considering how he’d grown up. He was used to tailoring his personality around other people--this one was more than doable.

“I coulda fucked the mayor,” Zabuza spat. “But you had to get in the way.”

“He’s interested in me, I can’t do anything about that, Zabuza.”

“You coulda kept your mouth shut.”

“Well, that’s a bit rude, don’t you think?” Haku drew in a sharp breath through his nose as Zabuza staggered toward him, clutching the half-empty beer bottle in his left hand. “Why don’t you get to bed? You look like hell.”

“If anyone deserves to get fucked around here, it’s me,” he grunted. Then he stumbled into Haku, his body falling against the younger’s to pin him to the counter.

“Zabuza, get off!” Haku pushed him off with one hard shove and sent the man flying to the floor. Haku didn’t have many rules, but touching him was a big one. He’d had too many people in his past cross that boundary and it left him with a sharp phobia of touch. Especially since Zabuza had put his hands on him before. “I told you to never touch me.”

Zabuza coughed and looked up at him with bordering disgust.

“You owe me some ass,” he told the younger. 

Haku had seen this coming. Gaara was the one who pointed out just how Zabuza’s eyes seemed to linger on Haku’s form just a little too much. At first, Haku chalked it up to his friend harboring a crush on him. He didn’t like it when Zabuza moved in one bit and he voiced that loudly.

“You need to get out.”

Zabuza snickered. “This is my home, too, little boy.”

“Not after tonight. Not after this. You’ve violated our agreement.”

“Oh yeah? You kicking me out?” He laughed at that.


	8. Chapter 8

Another long day at work. Kiba sighed and let his belt drop to the ground with a heavy thud as he made his way into the dark kitchen. He lived alone, but his neighbor would often stop by to feed and walk his dog during particularly long shifts like this one. He never thought being a cop would be this much work. Seemed that his father had a lot more time on his hands when he was the sheriff. But that was a long time ago.

He turned on the television once he roamed back into the living room with a pretty well-dressed sandwich and let his body fall to the couch. This was his routine for lazy days--it was rare that he got time to do this. In fact, the past month has been taken up by a murder case that they were trying hard to keep under wraps.

As far as Kiba knew, the guy was famous. Some sort of professional fighter, though that wasn't Kiba’s choice of sport. It was a gruesome scene. Someone beat the guy to death and separated his arms from his torso. From the way it sounded, it looked that they’d been sawed off.

He let out a sigh. People were so fucked up. Everyone liked to claim that things were sort of better, now. The oldest generation hadn’t even been around that long and it seemed like certain societies were starting from scratch. In a way, it was better. Classes mixed, people had more progressive ideals---but there was something else to consider. There were still people out there that were capable of bad. Age didn’t necessarily matter.

Kiba’s mother was a cop before him and she taught him to protect the people. He carried that with him when he joined the force five years ago.

His phone buzzed from on his desk--he’d forgotten he agreed to let Temari know when he’d finally arrived home. She’d been all over him since she found out he’d taken the case. And rightfully so--there weren’t a lot of killings around these parts. Not in this matter, at least. She feared the killer would be looking for the cop that was trying to track him down. Kiba told her there was nothing to worry about.

Still, he decided to answer.

“Temari?” He spoke up once he answered.

No words.

“Hello?” He tried his best not to sound annoyed, but the day had been long and he was already using more effort than he wanted by calling her.

Still nothing.

“Look, if you’re going to call and keep me hangin’, I’m gonna go back to what I was do--”

“Finally, a voice to put to the name,” an unfamiliar voice said. Kiba furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his phone to make sure it was Temari’s phone on the other end. Sure enough, it was her number. But the voice was definitely not her.

“Who is this?” He questioned. “Where’s Temari?”

“She’s a bit...tied up at the moment. But I’m fairly good at conversation, Kiba. I’m good at a lot of things, actually.”

“Answer my first question.”

“I’m just a friendly neighbor. I come to you with a bit of concern. Seems that Temari has a few secrets that she’s afraid to have float to the surface.”

“Yeah, well, that’s everyone. Now tell me who you are, before I hang up.”

“If you hang up, I’ll snap her neck like a twig and leave the sound of her screams as a voicemail. Is that the reality you wish to bring to fruition?”

He never let his opponent gain the upper hand when he was at work. But this person had a hold of Temari’s phone. They were most likely in her house. If he didn’t play along, there was the strong chance that this person would hurt her.

“What do you want?” Kiba’s voice was low.

“I want you to meet me. I'll send the address and destroy the phone. If I see anyone else within fifty foot radius, she's dead on the spot.”

Did he really have a choice if that was the threat?” Kiba bit his tongue, but agreed to meet the stranger. He knew there were more risks--worst case scenario, this guy killed both him and Temari.


	9. Chapter 9

The neighborhood was nice but sketchy. Every streetlight flickered as he paced down the nearly deserted street. As he drew closer to his destination, he noticed it was a house with all of the lights off. The instructions were strange--he was to walk the entire way and go around to the back of the house, making sure to remain in the streetlights for as long as possible.

He didn't bring anything. He figured he was trained enough in combat to be able to get the upper hand in any altercation that arose. Though he purposely ignored the idea of his opponent having a gun.

When he stepped up to the backdoor, he noticed a figure moving around inside. It was a slim person, probably a good deal younger than he was. He knocked on the glass door with his knuckle and the person stopped moving instantly.

After a few seconds, the door seemed to open on its own. Kiba stepped inside cautiously.

“You made it,” a voice called out from the darkness. Definitely a woman--and definitely younger than him. “Strip down to your underwear. I want to make sure you're clean.”

“Where's Temari?”

“Do what I said, first,” the voice chuckled. “And do it slowly.”

Slowly? Now that was unnecessary. He tried to gauge the tone of the voice. This person was excited. 

“Are you the only one here?” He knew that was unlikely. 

“You're being watched by many.”

Well, that wasn't cryptic at all. He could definitely feel eyes on himself. Multiple eyes, in fact. He couldn’t take any risks with this. Not with Temari’s life on the line. He peeled off his clothes slowly, tossing them towards the door so that he could retrieve them quickly if he had to. Once he was down to his boxers, he was allowed to proceed through the house. All the while, he felt the eyes following him.

He was directed to the basement by the voice, which was a great deal brighter than the rest of the house. There were four people waiting for him. Three man, around his age, that he didn’t quite recognize and all surrounding a bound and gagged Temari. First thing Kiba noticed was just how pissed off she looked.

The middle man was sitting in a large recliner. He had long dark hair and wore a long white cloak--he seemed to be Kiba’s age. 

“Glad you could come,” he told Kiba. The cop recognized the voice immediately.

“You think it’s okay to threaten people’s lives, huh?” He arched an eyebrow. “I take it you were the one I talked to earlier, right?”

“Correct.”

“And you must also be involved in my case.” So, this guy was claiming to be the murderer? If he was telling the truth then that saved Kiba months of research. But there was also this

“Also correct,” the man admitted. “I lost my temper with the poor guy, I’ll admit. But sometimes an example needs to be made of someone. Since you know what I’m capable of, you know that I wouldn’t hesitate to do something similar to your little friend here.” 

“I’m not in the position to threaten you back,” Kiba said with a nod. “What do you want?”

“We want Suigetsu Hoozuki,” he replied. That was the witness in the case. The only one that witnessed this man commit just about the most gruesome murder Kiba had seen in his time. HIs superiors, as few as they were, often told him he’d experience worse as the years went on. “Bring him to us before Friday and we won’t kill her.”

“Why should I believe you’ll keep her alive for that long?”

“Because she’ll be going with you.” That was when one of the others unbound her. “It was easy to retrieve her from the privacy and security of her own home. I have little doubt we’d be able to get to her elsewhere.”

“What do you want with Hoozuki? I can’t very well hand over the witness I’m supposed to be protecting to get killed.”

“I never said we’d kill him. Suigetsu actually happens to have a soft spot in our boss’ heart.”

“You guys are a bunch of killers.”

“And we kill without mercy. So, why would we lie about this?” He smiled. “Don’t worry, you’ll see. I’ll keep up my bargain as long as you do.”


End file.
